Jikan ato Jikan
by Taeng
Summary: Boukenger. The Boukengers have to recover a dangerous Precious which will have consequences for the team.
1. Chapter I

Hi, this is my second Super Sentai fic, this time about my favourite series: Boukenger. I hope you enjoy it.

Series: Go Go Sentai Boukenger

Pairing: Natsuki/ Masumi (hopefully)

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, characters of the song. They belong to their respective owners.

_**Jikan ato Jikan**_

**Chapter One**

Akashi tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. He had been waiting for the rest of the team (minus Sakura who was sat opposite him) for the last fifteen minutes. Souta, Masumi, Natsuki and Eiji had all gone out for lunch, while Akashi and Sakura volunteered to stay behind, but he had specifically told them to be back within the hour, and now they were late.

"Where are they? They should have been back fifteen minutes ago," Akashi said, frustrated.

"I'm sure they have a reasonable excuse, chief," Sakura said, sipping green tea from her customary pink mug.

"What if a Precious was located or a Negative attacked? They really should know better."

"They'll be back shortly, Chief."

Just before Akashi could begin ranting again, the doors opened and the absent Boukengers walked in, all laughing, they had obviously had a go time. Instantly Akashi stood up.

"Where are have you been? You were suppose to have been back fifteen minutes ago!"

The four Boukengers stopped laughing and stared at each other, before shouting, "Ahhh!"

"Sorry, Chief. Natsuki didn't realise the time," Natsuki apologised, bowing slightly.

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked before Akashi could.

"Well, umm, we ended up going to the funfair," Souta muttered.

"WHAT!" Akashi exploded. "What if we were needed to track down a Precious?!"  
"It's all Natskui's fault," Natsuki said, lowering her head, sadly. "Natsuki wanted to go."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Eiji said, leaning against the wall. "If you needed us all you had to do was call."

"Tha – that's not the point," Akashi stuttered. The thought of calling them hadn't occurred to him. He had been too frustrated. "You should have been back here on time."

"Chief," Sakura interrupted, "I'm sure they understand the potential ramifications of their actions and next will be back in time, right?" She directed the question to the four Boukengers, who all nodded.

"We're really sorry," Natsuki said.

Before Akashi could reply, Mister Voice appeared on the screen in front of them. "A Precious has been located," he said.

"What is it?" Souta asked.

"It's called the Mists of Time," Mister Voice replied.

"The Mists of Time?" Sakura interrupted, "I've heard of it before. It's suppose to be able to manipulate time."

"Manipulate time? How?" Masumi asked, but Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know. It's suppose to be very dangerous and powerful. If it falls into Negative hands, who knows what will happen."

"Right," Akashi said, standing up. "Attack." He snapped his fingers together.

***

The six Boukengers walked up the stone steps to the shrine where the Mists of Time was thought to be kept.

"Do you hear that?" Masumi muttered to Natsuki.

"What do you mean? Natsuki can't hear anything."

"Exactly. It's too quiet. I mean, listen, you can't even hear any birds."  
Natsuki paused and listened. He was right. There were no bird of animal sounds. She couldn't even hear the wind. The only sound was from their footsteps and breathing.

"This doesn't feel right. Something's wrong," Masumi said.

Natsuki looked at him. She was about to respond, but was stopped by Akashi calling down to them.

"What are you two doing?"

Natsuki quickly ran up the steps, catching up with others, leaving Masumi, who slowly walked after them.

"Sorry, Chief," Natsuki apologised.

They reached the top of the steps and entered a large clearing, surrounded by a wood. In the centre was a small shrine.

"There it is," Akashi said.

The six Boukengers stared at the shrine. Sakura took out her Accellular and pointed it at the shrine. She looked at it as the numbers increased, finally it stopped, flashing red.

"Hazard level 233. It's definitely a Precious."

"Right. Pink and I will secure the Precious. The rest of you check the surrounding area for Negatives." He snapped his fingers. "Attack."

He and Sakura headed towards the shrine, while the remaining four also split up. Eiji and Souta going one way, Masumi and Natsuki going the other.

As they searched the forest, Natsuki sensed that Masumi was still uneasy about something. She was walking behind him and even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was troubled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

Natsuki shook her head. "Natsuki can tell. There's something."

He stopped walking, turned around and faced her. "Doesn't this feel weird to you?" She shook her head. "Remember what I said earlier, about there being no birds. We've been walking for a few minutes now and still nothing. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Natsuki paused, unsure of what to say. "And why haven't any Negatives shown up yet?" he continued.

"Negatives don't always show up," Natsuki replied.

"Yeah, but for a Precious this dangerous."

Natsuki paused again. He did have a point there. "So what do you want to do?"

"There's nothing we can do. It's just a feeling I have."

Natsuki moved so she was standing right in front of him. She smiled broadly at him. "Natsuki says not to worry. If Chief isn't worried, then Natsuki isn't."

Masumi smiled slightly. "You're right. I'm probably just over-thinking." Natsuki nodded. "Might as well head back. Akashi and Sakura should have collected the Precious by now."

They started walking back towards the shrine when someone shot at the ground directly behind them, causing them both to fall to the ground. Masumi turned around to see Ryuuwon walking towards them. He looked over at Natsuki, who nodded. They took out their Accellulars and running them across the ground, shouted, "Boukenger Start Up!" Natsuki transformed into BoukenYellow, while Masumi transformed into BoukenBlack.

"Natsuki, go and warn the others!" Masumi shouted, running towards Ryuuwon.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry. Go!"

She didn't want to go, but she had no choice. As fast as she could, she ran back to shrine. Her heart was pounding. Masumi had been right. Something had been wrong. But why had they shown up in the forest and not the shrine? She hoped Masumi was alright. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to him. She reached the clearing to see Sakura and Akashi leaving the shrine, Akashi carrying the container which contained the Precious.

"Chief!" Natsuki shouted as soon as she saw them.

"Yellow? What's going on? Where's Black?" Sakura asked.

"We were attacked by Negatives in the forest. Masumi stayed behind," she explained, running over.

"What?!"

Akashi turned to Sakura, "Contact the others. Get them back here now."

"Hai." Sakura was about to call Eiji and Souta, but before she could do, they appeared. Like Natsuki, they had also transformed.

"We were attacked by Gai and Rei," Eiji explained, before anyone could ask. He studied the three other Boukengers in front of him, "Where's Black?"

"In there, fighting Ryuuwon," Natsuki said tearfully, gesturing towards the forest.

"We've secured the Precious," Akashi said, as Natsuki, Souta and Eiji untransformed. "Pink, contact Black. Tell him to return to headquarters."

"No need," a voice behind them said, startling them. They all turned around.

"Masumi!" Natsuki cried, hugging him. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was fighting Ryuuwon and then he just disappeared."

"Hmm. That's what happened with Gai and Rei," Souta said. "One minute we were fighting them and the next, poof, they vanished."

"We'd better get back to base," Sakura said. "If two Negatives have shown up, then it's a matter of time before Dark Syndicate and Gaja do as well."

"I agree," Akashi said. "Move out."

The Boukengers reached the top of the steps when there was an explosion directly behind them, throwing them into the air and causing all of them the fall down the steps. The landed in a heap on the ground, groaning.

"What was that?" Eiji asked, struggling to get up. He got no response from his companions who were still groaning in pain on the ground next to him.

"Boukengers, you will give that Precious to us," a voice in front of them said.

They all raised their heads to see Gai and Rei standing over them.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The title is Japanese for Time After Time. I hope I got it right.

**_Song:_**

**_Time After Time_ **– Cyndi Lauper


	2. Chapter II

Here's the second chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Super Sentai or Boukenger.

**Chapter Two**

"Boukengers, you will give that Precious to us," a voice in front of them said.

They all raised their heads to see Gai and Rei standing over them.

"We'll never hand the Precious over to you," Eiji snarled at the two Questers.

Gai laughed. "Fine." He and Rei pointed their guns at them. "We'll just have to take it from you then." He was about to fire at them, but before he could, six voices shouted "Boukenger Start up!" Both Questers staggered back slightly as before them were the transformed Boukengers.

"You'll never get this Precious," Akashi said, still holding the container.

"Chief," Sakura began, "take the Precious back to headquarters. We'll take care of these two."

Taking their cue, the other four ran towards Gai and Rei, engaging them in a fight.

"Pink," Akashi started. He didn't want to leave his comrades, but there was no other way to protect the Precious. He nodded and Sakura ran to join the fight. He was about to leave when he heard a whirring sound coming from the container in his hands. _It must be coming from the Precious_, he thought. He debated leaving it for Makino to look at, but where was the adventure in that? Akashi unlocked the container and it revealed the gold hourglass. Rather than having sand inside, a silver coloured mist was inside. Although, Akashi noticed that some of the mist had moved. When he and Sakura had retrieved it, all of the mist had been at the bottom, but now almost all of it was at the top. He watched as the last of the mist moved upwards and was startled when purple sparks of electricity started shooting out of it. Akashi was about to close the container when seven sparks shot out; two hitting the Questers, while the other five hit his comrades, causing them to shout in pain.

Gai and Rei staggered back slightly, wincing, while the five Boukengers fell the ground, reverting back. Akashi gasped and ran over.

"Pink, Silver, Black, Blue, Yellow, are you alright?!" He asked, crouching next to Sakura.

"What was that?" Masumi asked.

"The Precious activated. I don't know how," Akashi explained.

"We'd better get back to headquarters, Chief," Sakura said, wincing slightly as she stood up.

"You're not going anywhere, Boukengers," Gai said, both he and Rei pointing their weapons at them. But before they could fire, Akashi fired his weapon at the Questers and the Boukengers disappeared from the shrine grounds.

"Damn it!" Rei shouted, punching his fist into the ground.

***

"The Precious activated by itself?" Makino asked, surprised, once the Boukengers had finished explaining what had happened. Akashi nodded. "And some electrical current hit you five?"

"Hai," Sakura confirmed. "But we're fine now."

"Yeah, and whatever that was sure gives a hell of a punch," Masumi said.

"Hmm. I'll have to do some research," Makino said, looking at the Mists of Time. "I don't know much about it." He turned to the Boukengers, "Why don't you guys have a break and I'll let you know when I find something."

The Boukengers gratefully left Makino to his work.

As they headed back up to the lounge, Sakura stretched, "I think I'll go and take a nice hot bath," she said. "Today has been tiring."

"Yeah, and I think I'll have a long nap," Souta said.

"What are we going to do, Masumi?" Natsuki asked.

Masumi shrugged, "Nothing, I suppose."

Natsuki smiled. "That's what Natsuki wants to do, nothing." She turned to Eiji, "What about you, Ei-chan, what are you going to do?"

"I'll find something."

"Something relaxing, I hope," Natsuki said.

"What about you, Chief?" Sakura asked.

"I think I'll do some reading on the Mists of Time," Akashi said.

"Research? Why?" Natsuki asked.

"Something just doesn't feel right about the Precious." They reached the top of the stairs. "Enjoy your break. See you later," Akashi said, leaving the remaining five.

"Typical Akashi," Masumi muttered, "always working instead of taking a break."

"Yeah," Eiji agreed. "Oh well, ja ne," he added before following Akashi out of the room.

"Come on, Masumi," Natsuki said, pulling on his arm and they too left. Souta and Sakura then also went their separate ways.

***

Akashi couldn't get the Mists of Time out of his head. There was something that didn't feel right and he was curious as to why the Precious had activated and how. He searched the library for anything helpful and eventually came across an old battered book entitled 'Mysterious Time Devices of Ancient Worlds'. Akashi skimmed through it, eventually coming across a picture of the Mists of Time. Annoyingly, there wasn't much said about it, except that when activated, it admits electrical current, that is dangerous and that it shouldn't be activated a second time. However the passage mentioned that the Mists of Time has a keeper. Frustrated that the book hadn't been more helpful, Akashi decided to contact the other Boukengers and they would track down the keeper.

***

"You know, Masumi, it's really nice of you to take Natsuki out," Natsuki said happily, swinging Masumi's arm.

"Uh, huh. Where would you like to go?" Masumi asked.

"Umm." Natsuki thought for a moment, "Ice cream," she said, smiling.

"Ice cream?"

"Yep. Natsuki wants ice cream."

"Alright," Masumi sighed, letting Natsuki lead the way, still swinging his arm.

They had barely taken a few steps when their Accellulars activated and Akashi's voice could be heard.

"Get back to headquarters as quickly as you can," Akashi's voice said.

"Why?" Natsuki questioned, looking at Masumi, who shrugged.

"It's about the Precious."

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes," Masumi said, before turning it off. He turned to Natsuki, "Sorry, but ice cream will have to wait." Natsuki nodded, looking slightly disappointed.

They started running back to the SGS headquarters when they both felt excruciating pain thoughout their entire bodies. They both fell to the ground in pain, causing passer-bys to look at them. Almost as quickly as it had come, the pain disappeared. Wincing Masumi and Natsuki slowly stood up, to see that there was a concerned crowd gathered around them.

"What was that?" Natsuki asked.

"I don't know. But it felt like the same pain as when the Precious hit us."

"Are you two alright?" A member of the crowd asked.

Ingnoring the crowd, Masumi grabbed Natsuki's hand. "We'd better get back to headquarters," he said, before pulling her through the crowd, ignoring their questions, and back to headquarters.

***

Masumi and Natsuki arrived back at their headquarters to see Akashi already sat at the table with Sakura, Eiji and Souta, who was holding an ice pack to his head.

"What happened?" Natsuki asked, sitting down.

"I don't know. I was about to lie down when I felt a pain throughout my body. I must have fallen over and hit my head." He moved the ice pack so they could see the large purple bruise on his forehead.

Natsuki winced. "Poor Souta," she said sadly.

"The thing is," Souta continued, "the pain was identical as to when we were hit by that electrical current."

Masumi and Natsuki exchanged looks. "You too, then," Masumi said.

"You mean we all experienced this pain recently?" Sakura wondered. She turned to Akashi, "Chief, did you find out anything about the Precious?"

"I did, but it's not much," Akashi said. "All I found out was that when activated, the Mists of Time emits an electrical current and that it shouldn't be activated a second time."

"Did you find out how to activate it?" Eiji asked.

"No, but I did discover that it has a keeper."

"A keeper?"

"Yeah, I think we should go back to where the Precious was located and have a better look around. Maybe we'll find this keeper." Akashi stood up, "Souta, you alright to go?" Souta nodded and Akashi snapped his fingers. "Boukenger, attack!"

* * *

A/N: There's chapter two. Let me know what you think =)


	3. Chapter III

Here's chapter 3. Sorry that it is up a lot later than originally planned, but I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Go Go Sentai Boukenger or the characters, except my OCs.

**Chapter Three**

The Boukengers arrived back at the shrine and like before, there was an odd silence to the area.

"Why didn't this keeper reveal themselves when we were here earlier?" Eiji wondered.

"More importantly, why did they let us take the Precious?" Sakura said.

The six of them stopped at the entrance to the shrine.

"Should we knock?" Natsuki asked.

"Why?" Masumi asked her.

"Because this is someone's home. It's polite," she replied.

"Whatever," Masumi muttered, knocking on the wooden frame. There was no response. He knocked again. Still nothing.

"Looks like no one's home," Souta said.

Akashi led the way into the shrine. It was small, with just one room and only consisted on a small wooden stand in the centre from which Akashi and Sakura had taken the Mists of the Time. The walls were bare and it appeared deserted. Above them was a single lantern with a tall white candle, which cast light into the room.

"There's no way the keeper could live here," Eiji said. "This place is empty."

"Hello?" Akashi called into the room, "We're from SGS and we need to talk to you about the Mists of Time."

A sudden breeze entered the shrine causing the candle to flicker before it was completely blown out.

"Hello?" Akashi called again.

"You have the Mists of Time?" A female voice said from within the room.

"Who's there?" Sakura shouted.

The candle above them flickered back into life, as did four other candles in each corner of the room, which had not been previously lit. In the centre of the room stood an old lady, clothed in a white robe. Her long white hair fell to her shoulders. Her skin was as pale as her hair and aged with time. The only part of this woman that seemed to be alive were her blue eyes, which shone brightly, even in the semi-lit shrine.

"Who are you?" Akashi asked.

"I am Chiyo, the keeper of the Mists of Time," she replied.

"You're the keeper?"

"I am." Chiyo looked at the six of them and then said, "Who are you and why do you now possess the Mists of Time?"

"We're from SGS," Sakura explained, "and we were sent to retrieve the Precious before it fell into the wrong hands."

"Anyone who possesses the Mists of Time without knowing its potential is the 'wrong hands'," Chiyo said. "I take it that is why you are here. You took it without knowing what it can do and now you've come for help."

"Yes," Akashi confirmed, not looking directly at her.

"Hmm." Chiyo thought for a moment then said, "If you are here now, then something must have happened. Did you activate it?"

"We don't know," Akashi said. "When we first took it, it hit these five with some sort of electrical current and then later on they all collapsed at the same time."

Akashi thought he saw a look of shock on the old woman's face, but she quickly covered it up.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. She too had seen the look on Chiyo's face.

"The Mists of Time was activated," she said. "Who was in possession of it at the time?"

"I was," Akashi replied.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. It was like it activated on its own."

"That is not possible," Chiyo said, looking worried.

"Why not?" Souta asked.

"Where is the Mists of Time now?" Chiyo was sounding increasingly worried.

"It's back at SGS headquarters. Makino, our, is studying it," Eiji said.

"You must stop him. The Mists of Time cannot be activated again."

"Why?" Masumi asked, "What will happen if it is activated?"

"No, you must stop him immediately. If the Mists of Time does indeed activate again of its own accord – which is impossible – or if this Makino does somehow reactivate it... you must stop him."

"Wait," Akashi interrupted, "we need to know why. Tell us, what will happen?"

Chiyo sighed. "You said that some of you were hit with an electrical current? If you are hit with that, then, then the next time the Mists of Time is activated, you will die."

"Die?! Natsuki's too young to die!" Natsuki cried, grabbing Masumi's arm.

"What?"

"The Mists of Time transmits an electrical current, which, if hits a living being, targets their lifespan. Once activated it transmits a current which affects the targets, causing them immense pain. This occurs every two hours and lasts for twenty-four hours. If the Mists of Time is activated again during this period, those hit will die, if not, the current will cease to be active," Chiyo explained. "Now you see why it is important not to allow Makino to attempt to reactivate it."

"Quick, Sakura, contact Makino," Akashi commanded.

Sakura took out her accellour and began to explain to Makino the situation.

"What are we suppose to do?" Natsuki asked, still holding onto Masumi's arm.

"There is nothing you can do, dear," Chiyo said.

"Hang on," Eiji said. "If we're affected by this, then surely the Questers are too."

"Of course," Souta agreed. "They were, after all, hit with the electrical current the same time we were."

"If that's so, and they find out about you, then they'll be coming here for answers," Akashi said to Chiyo.

"Who are these 'Questers'?" Chiyo asked. "If they need help regarding the Mists of Time, then I must give them the help they require."

"I wouldn't advise that," Akashi replied. "The Questers will use the Precious for evil, we cannot risk it falling into their hands."

"Yes, yes, but they shouldn't die like that, not without knowing," Chiyo said.

"Cheif," Sakura interrupted their conversation.

"What did Makino say?"

"He's putting the Precious in a secure container. He said that Mister Voice informed him to tell us to bring Chiyo back to headquarters where it is safe."

"I cannot leave my place of sanctum," Chiyo said.

"But you have to," Natsuki said. "If you don't come with us, the Questers will kill you if you can't help them." She paused, then added, "And Natsuki doesn't want to die, so please, help us."

Chiyo's expression softened at Boukenyellow's plea. "I shall accompany you, but only to see what may have caused the Mists of Time to activate on its own, as you claim it has done."

"Thank you," Akashi said. "Let's head back to headquarters."

***

The Boukengers and the keeper of the Mists of Time had disappeared down the steps leading from the shrine when two figures appeared. They approached the shrine, expecting it to be occupied by the six Boukengers, only to find it deserted.

Gai snarled. "I was sure they would be here."

"Those Boukengers will pay for what they've done to us," Rei spat.

"Those stupid Boukengers. If only we'd gotten to the Precious first."

Suddenly the two Questers doubled over in pain. It felt as though they were being electrocuted, as the pain shot though their entire bodies. It was the second time that it had happened to them and they had no idea what was causing, except that it was more than likely connected to the Boukengers and the new Precious. The pain soon ceased and the Questers shakily stood up.

"Those cursed Boukengers," Gai hissed. "They'll pay for this, if it's the last thing we do, they'll pay."

* * *

There's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Hopefully chapter 4 will be up a lot quicker.


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter Four**

The Boukengers and Chiyo arrived back at SGS headquarters. Akashi had been shocked when his five commrades suddenly collapsed in pain. He blamed himself, as he must have somehow accidentally activated the Precious. It was the only explanation. Even Chiyo had paled slightly, as she had never first hand experienced this type of power from the Mists of Time and it scared her.

Akashi left them in the main room to recover, while he took Chiyo down to Makino and the Precious.

"How are they?" Makino asked as soon as he saw Akashi.

Akashi shook his head. "I don't know."

Makino was about to respond when Chiyo interrupted him, "Where is the Mists of Time?" she asked.

"Here." He pointed to his desk. "I didn't want to risk moving it, in case I activated it."

Chiyo approached the desk and picked up the Precious. "What have you been doing?" she muttered, then turned to Akashi and Makino, "Store this in a safe place for the time being," she said. "I shall take it back to the shrine once your friends have recovered. Where is the best place?" she asked.

"Uh, this way," Makino stuttered slightly, leading her over to where the other Precious' were kept.

"Wait," Akashi called. Chiyo stopped to face him. "How do you activate it?" he asked her.

"Here." She indicated to one of the thin golden columns that held the Mists of Time together. "If you look closely, you'll see engravings which are not on the other three. To activate it, all you have to do is twist it." She looked up. "Is this what you did?"

"I-" Akashi wasn't sure. He could have done and not realised something as trivial as touching or moving a part of the Precious would cause it to activate. "I'm not sure," he admitted.

Chiyo nodded and turned back to Makino. "I shall leave the Mists of Time in your possession for the time being." She handed it over and faced Akashi once more. "Come, I would like to see more of this museum of yours."

***

While Akashi and Chiyo were with Makino and the Precious, the other five Boukengers contemplated what could happen to them. Sakura and Eiji were sat at the table, while Souta was sat on the seat in the upper level, strumming his guitar. Masumi was sat on the sofa, Natsuki resting her head in his lap.

"What do you think will happen?" Natsuki wondered.

"What do you mean?" Eiji asked, looking over at her.

"I mean, could we die?"

"The chances of that are slim," Sakura said. "The Precious is secure and as long as no is activated, which is highly unlikely, we should be fine."

"But Chief said that it had activated of its own accord. It could do that again," Natsuki protested.

Sakura didn't respond. Instead she turned and took a sip of her drink.

"You shouldn't worry, Natsuki," Souta said. "Chiyo is here and I doubt she'll let something happen to us."

Natsuki sighed and lifted her head off of Masumi's lap. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"I agree with the others," he replied. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He smiled slightly.

"If Masumi thinks we'll be alright, then so does Natsuki," she said, smiling back.

"I'm getting tired," Souta suddenly said, standing up and walking down the steps. "It's been a long day and I think I'll get some rest."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, finishing her drink. "I think I'll go and rest too."

They left the room and after a couple of minutes, Eiji followed suite, leaving Masumi and Natsuki.

"You worry too much, Natsuki," Masumi said.

"Don't tell me you aren't worried," Natsuki said, frustrated, standing up. Masumi stared at her. "Natsuki doesn't want to be the only one worried." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Natsuki doesn't want to die," she whispered.

Masumi stood up and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "We're not going to die. We're going to get through this. The Precious is here, no one is going to activate it."

"You promise?"

Masumi sighed and turned his head away slightly, "Natsuki–"

"Promise," she said more firmly. She lifted her hand and made Masumi face her again. She sighed, "If you can't promise that, then," she paused for a moment, "Natsuki doesn't want to die alone. Promise me I won't be alone." Masumi nodded and Natsuki continued, "Natsuki doesn't want to be alone, now or ever." Her eyes were still filled with tears, as she stared directly into Masumi's eyes, although she hadn't cried throughout the whole conversation.

"That I can promise," he replied, knowing what Natsuki had been hinting at.

Natsuki smiled and lifted her head slightly. Masumi responded and lowered his, but before they had a chance to do something both of them had wanted to do for a long time, Masumi pulled away.

"Natsuki," he gasped.

"What?"

Masumi touched Natsuki's face, just below her lips. He studied his fingers, worry and shock on his face. Natsuki saw the red on his fingers and touched her face in the same place. She looked at her hand, there was blood on it. She looked up at Masumi, fear on both of their faces.

"You're bleeding," Natsuki said, seeing that there was also blood falling down the side of his mouth. Their eyes grew wide as they realised.

"The Precious," Masumi gasped, grabbing Natsuki's hand and attempting to pull her over to the elevator.

They had barely gone a couple of paces when Natsuki cried out falling slightly as she was overcome with extreme pain. Barely seconds they had both collapsed to the ground.

***

Sakura walked down the steps towards Makino's office. Rather than go to her room as she had told the others, she felt that she had to go a make sure that the Precious was safely secure. On her way down she had encountered Akashi and Chiyo, whom after being told Sakura's intentions had firmly told her that the Precious was secure and not likely to be activated again. Despite Chiyo's words, Sakura still didn't feel satisfied and continued on her way down.

As she continued on her way, the earlier conversation with Natsuki crept into her head. While she had been adamant that the Precious wouldn't be activated again, now something was making her doubt her earlier words. The fact that something that at any moment could kill them was only meters away made her feel uneasy. She then thought about what Natsuki had said and realised that she hadn't thought about that she could die, that everytime they fought Negatives there was a possibility that they could die and now death was the closest it had ever been.

She quickened her pace until she felt something wet slide down from her mouth. She raised a weary hand.

"What the–" she gasped upon seeing the blood on her fingertips.

Her mind suddenly flashed with images of the Precious and Chiyo telling them that they could die. She ran quicker down the steps, but before she could make it to the bottom, she was hit with the pain that she recognised, that she had already felt twice before and knew what had happened.

Sakura collapsed and fell down the final flight of steps.

***

Souta placed his guitar to one side. He couldn't concentrate. The soothing sound of the strings hadn't helped him to relax. He wondered if the others were thinking the same things as he was, that there was a possibility that they could die at any moment. He thought about the things he should have done, things he would have liked to have done.

As he thought about the possibility of dying, he came to the conclusion that if he did die, he didn't want to be alone, he wanted to be with his friends.

"We're all in the same situation," he muttered to himself. "I'm sure none of them want to be alone either."

He stood up, off of his bed and looked in the mirror. He stared at his reflection for a moment, unsure of what he was seeing, before raising a hand to his face.

"Blood?" he muttered, seeing the red liquid. "The others!" he gasped, before a searing pain coursed throughout his entire body, causing him to fall to the floor.

***

Eiji closed the fridge door, a carrot in his hand. He took a large bite and began to make his way to his room. While he was used to their headquarters being quiet at this time, tonight there seemed to be an eeriness. Eiji couldn't explain it, except that to him, it was too quiet.

He took another bite of carrot, trying not to think of the earlier conversation. It had been much too depressing, but it had shown how uneasy they all were about this particular Precious. Eiji had a feeling that something wasn't right, but he didn't know what.

Unlike the others, Eiji was more ready to die, after all, his mother was dead and he had seen his father die. Death was a part of life, something they would all experience sooner or later. He realised that there was something that they hadn't discussed – that if they died due to the Mists of Time, then it would mean that the Questers would also die and while Eiji was happy at the thought of the deaths of Gai and Rei, he was annoyed that it wouldn't have been at his hands.

He opened the door to his room, turned on the light and closed the door. He felt a sudden pain run through his body, causing him to cry out, even though he knew no one would come. The carrot fell out of grip and he soon followed, collapsing in extreme pain, at the exact same time as his four comrades.

***

"I expect the others have gone to bed," Akashi told Chiyo.

"I'm not surprised," she said. "Being in that much pain would take its toll on anyone."

"I expect you're also tired," Akashi continued, "I'll show you to one of the spare rooms."

"Thank you," Chiyo replied.

He led into the main room from which he would then take her to her room. The lights were out, signalling that the room was empty. Akashi turned on the lights, causing Chiyo to cry out.

"What is it?!" Akashi asked, running over to where Chiyo was standing, having ventured further into the room whilst the lights were out. "Oh my God! Masumi! Natsuki!" Akashi crouched beside his two comrades.

"Are they alright?" Chiyo asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"Masumi? Natsuki?" Akashi shook them, but there was no response, no movement. Fear suddenly struck him as he realised what must have happened. His hand shaking, he checked both of their pulses before standing up and calling the other three on his Accellular. There was no response from any of them. He then contacted Makino.

"What is it?" Makino asked.

"The Precious, have you activated it?"

"I – I. What's happened?"

"Masumi and Natsuki, they're," Akashi struggled to bring himself to say the next word, "dead."

"What?!"

"And I can't get in contact with the others."

"Oh my God!"

"Did you activate the Precious?"

"N – no, of course not," Makino stuttered. "I'll go and check on it this instant." The screen of Akashi's Accellular turned blank. He turned to Chiyo.

"What am I suppose to do now?"

* * *

A/N: This chapter didn't come out how I originally planned, so I'm not entirely satisfied with it, as I rushed this a bit because I wanted it up before I went on holiday, although it has done what I wanted it to do. And I finally managed to put some proper Masumi/Natsuki in there.


	5. Chapter V

**A/N:** Okay, I feel so bad that it's taken me over a year to update this, due to extremely bad writer's block, but finally, here's the next chapter.

Some aspects may be a bit off, since I lost the first 4 chapters & I don't have constant access to the internet to remember what I'd already written. But I hope this chapter isn't too bad.

**Chapter Five**

Akashi sank into a chair, his mind numb with disbelief. How could this have happened? Makino had sworn that he hadn't activated the Precious, but there was no other explanation for what had happened. Akashi shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. How, after moving Masumi and Natsuki's bodies to their rooms, he and Makino had found the others, their bodies still warm, though they knew there was no life in them.

"Is there anything we can do?" Akashi asked Chiyo.

"No," she replied. She paused for a moment, thinking.

"But the Mists of Time is a time travel device, isn't it. Surely we can use to go back in time and stop any of this from happening."

Chiyo looked at him. "That is an option that at present I cannot sanction. If what Makino says is true, that he did not activate the Mists of Time, then that can only mean that it is acting of its own accord. We cannot risk it."

"_I_ will risk it," Akashi replied. "They're my friends and this happened because of _my_ mistake."

"I cannot allow it, Red-kun," Mister Voice said, appearing on the screen behind them. "I will not allow you to risk your life on something that cannot, should not, be changed."

"They were more than my comrades," Akashi said, "they were my friends, and they didn't deserve that. I have to correct my mistake."

"No," Mister Voice replied. "You should not mess with the balance of time. You do not know what you could change. For this reason I will not allow you."

"But-" Akashi began.

"Do not disobey my orders, Red-kun," Mister Voice snapped, before disappearing.

Akashi looked across to Chiyo, sadly.

Chiyo shook her head slowly, her head lowered. "I'm sorry," she said, before leaving.

Akashi slumped back in his seat. He had to go back. He had to save them. Determination filled his mind. No matter what the consequences, he was going to use the Mists of Time, go back and save his friends. No matter what.

Night had fallen and SGS headquarters was dark. A lone figure crept through the building towards Makino's laboratory. Silently he entered the dark laboratory, locating what he needed with ease. He then left and headed out into the corridor, then into the main room.

"I knew you'd come," a voice said, making the person jump.

There was a snap of clicking fingers and a light appeared, illuminating the two figures.

"How did you know?" Akashi asked, slightly startled by Chiyo's appearance.

"I could see the determination and sorrow in your eyes," she replied. "You're the type of person that will do whatever it takes to fix a mistake."

"So what are you going to do? You made it clear that you wouldn't help me."

Chiyo sighed. "Yes, but after thinking things over and seeing how much you regret recent events, I have decided that it would beneficial to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"The Mists of Time is too powerful and unpredictable to be left for unknowing people to find. When you fulfil your mission and save your friends lives, I have one simple request, that you destroy the Mists of Time."

"Destroy it? But this is a valuable Precious. I can't just-"

"Destroy it or more lives will eventually suffer," Chiyo replied. "That is all that I ask."

Akashi looked down at the golden hourglass in his hand. He looked up at Chiyo. "I understand." He held it out to her, then said, "Tell me how it works."

Chiyo took the hourglass. She turned one of the other pillars and a soft glow began to emit from the hourglass. Akashi watched her, his curiosity clearly visible. She handed the Mists of Time back to him.

"Is that it?" Akashi asked.

"Yes," Chiyo replied. "Now all you have to do is turn the Mists of Time the number of hours in which you wish to go back and then touch the pillar I have just turned. But of course that is something you must do, otherwise it would take me back and I have no wish for that." She smiled slightly.

Akashi thought for a moment. He remembered everything that had happened and in his mind, decided how many hours he would need to go back. He sighed.

"Are you ready?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes."

Chiyo placed her hand on his shoulder. "Good luck," she said, before standing back.

Akashi took a deep breath. Slowly he began to turn the hourglass. Once, twice, three times, until he had turned it enough times. He raised his hand to touch the pillar, briefly looking at Chiyo, who nodded at him. Akashi took another breath, closing his eyes, before touching the pillar. Akashi suddenly felt himself being pushed backwards. He opened his eyes to see that he was surrounded by a golden light and in front of him was himself. He watched, astounded, as the other version of him had the conversation he had had moments before with Chiyo. He watched the events unfold backwards and quickly. He watched Masumi and Natsuki's final moments, feeling sick as he saw them die. A slight smile crept over his face as he watched them admit their feelings. _Finally, _Akashi thought, before feeling sick again as he remembered what had happened. Tears sprung to his eyes as he watched his friends. _Sakura, Eiji, Souta, Masumi, Natsuki, Mina._

Soon Akashi saw the events just after they left to find the Mist of Time and with a jolt, Akashi was thrown from where he had been standing into the empty room. He looked down to see the Mists of Time vaporise out his hands.

Feeling slightly wobbly, Akashi regained his bearings. This was it. He had to beat the past version of himself to the Mists of Time. They had a head start, but he had to get there first. He had to.

Akashi took a deep breath and started running.

* * *

A/N: There's only one more chapter left! But don't hold your breath on it being uploaded any time soon, though I will try and write it soon ^_^


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter 6**

Akashi ran as fast as he could. He had to get to the shrine before his past self and he had to manage it without being seen. He tried to remember the events of that day, even though it had only been two days ago, it felt like a lot more time had passed considering everything that had happened. He remembered that they had all split up and he and Sakura had gone into the shrine to retrieve the Precious. He had to get there before his past self did, if he didn't... he couldn't think of a distraction. All he could do was run.

He arrived at the bottom of the steps that led up to the shrine. He groaned as he saw his past self and the other Boukengers go over the last steps. He was running out of time. He had to pace himself. He couldn't go too quickly and risk being seen, but he also couldn't go too slow and miss an opportunity to sneak in and grab the Precious. Akashi walked up the steps and when he arrived at the top, he saw that Masumi and Natsuki had stopped and seemed to be discussing something important, as they both carried looks of worry. He watched the scene longer than he should have, remembering what he had seen as he had travelled back in time. Akashi couldn't help but smile to himself; it was obvious that those two cared about each other a lot.

_I really should remember to tell them that_, he thought.

Akashi then watched as his past self walked over to them and started talking to them. _This is it_, he thought as he crept over to the trees, hoping that he wouldn't be seen by any of the others. He then started running, weaving in and out of the trees. He arrived at the shrine before the others and sighed in relief. Cautiously he entered.

Sat on the wooden pillar was the casket that contained the Mists of Time. Akashi approached it and picked it up. He could hear voices in the distance and he recognised them as his own and Sakura's. He quickly debated as to whether or not to call Chiyo, but decided against it. He had to do this on his own. He dashed out of the shrine and hid in on the outer edge of the forest, close enough to see and hear what was going on.

Keeping an ear out for any unusual sound, Akashi opened the casket and sighed in relief. The Mists of Time was still there. He quickly glanced up and saw his past self and Sakura leave the shrine, both of them had confused and annoyed looks on their faces.

"Why would Mister Voice send us somewhere where there is no Precious?" Sakura was asking.

"I don't know," Akashi heard his past self reply. "Maybe the Precious was there but has since been taken."

"Taken? By whom? Dark Syndicate couldn't have gotten here before us, could they?"

"It's the most likely possibility."

Akashi continued to watch as Natsuki appeared looking flustered. She ran over to them.

"Yellow, what's wrong? Where's Black?" He heard Sakura ask.

Akashi could clearly remember this, though watching himself from a distance felt weird. He listened as Natsuki explained and then saw the arrival of Souta, Eiji and eventually Masumi. _The whole team_, he thought sadly, thinking about what had happened. He looked down at the casket in his hands. _This is my chance to change that_. He took the Mists of Time out of its casket and followed the defeated looking Boukengers back the way they had come, trying to keep up with them.

He stopped when he saw the Questers arrive on the scene and he watched as history began to change. Instead of his past self running off with the Precious, all six of them were engaged in the fight. He needed to decide on how to destroy it and he wished that he had brought Zubaan with him, knowing that by using Zubaan in his sword form, he would easily have been able to destroy it. He looked back at the fight which was intensifying. He had to act fast. He threw the Precious at the nearest tree, using as much force as he could, but it just bounced off of it, landing on the ground next to him.

"Damn," he muttered, picking it up. He tried to think again. He didn't know if he would be able to transform, since his past self was able in his Boukenger form.

He took out his accellular and using the scoop shot, attached it to the Mists of Time. He swung it around as fast as he could be making it another tree, but like before, the Mists of Time just bounced off, completely intact. Akashi groaned in frustration.

Once more, he looked over at the fight and saw his Bouken Bo lying not too far away from him. _My past self must have dropped it during the fight_, he thought. He used his scoop shot again to grab hold of it. It slid across the grass arriving next to him. He picked it up. He thought that his past self was a bit stupid for having left it, but at the same time saw it as a good thing. _Maybe this will work._

He threw the Mists of Time into the air and when it was level with him, he thrust Bouken Bo into the upper half of it, shattering the glass as it was pinned against the tree.

"Yes!" Akashi punched the air as mist poured out.

There was a loud bang and a bright light was emitted from the Precious, which turned into a funnel of light. Akashi took a step backwards as it increased.

The fighting Boukengers and Questers stopped and turned at the sound.

"What is that?" Souta wondered as the eight of them watched the funnel of light appear from amongst the trees.

"I don't know," Sakura said.

"Quick, while they're distracted. Dual Crusher!" Akashi shouted and the Accel Tector and Dual Crusher appeared. The other five Boukengers joined him. "Drill head! Ready! Go!" The six of them were pushed back slightly as the attack was fired. It hit the distracted Questers, throwing them back.

"Come on," Gai said, standing up, "let's get out of here." Both he and Rei then disappeared, leaving the Boukengers and the, now fading, funnel of light.

The six of them untransformed as they ran over to the light. By the time they had arrived, the light had disappeared.

"What was that?" Natsuki asked as they walked up to a badly scorched tree.

"Look at this." Sakura crouched down and picked up the remains of an hourglass.

"Hey, my Bouken Bo," Akashi gasped picking it up. "How did that get here?"

"Is it the Mists of Time?" Eiji asked.

Sakura held out her accellular. It read 0. "If it was," she said, "it isn't anymore. It's completely destroyed."

"I guess there's nothing here for us, then," Masumi said.

"I guess not," Sakura replied. "Chief. Chief?"

They all turned to see Akashi staring into the trees.

"What is it?" Masumi asked.

"Nothing, I just, I thought I saw something," Akashi replied, shaking his head with confusion. He turned back to them. "Come on, let's head back."

The future Akashi leant against a tree and sighed, a smile on his face. He had done it. He had changed the future and saved the lives of his comrades. Still smiling, he looked up at the clear blue sky before disappearing in an explosion of light.

The Boukengers arrived back at SGS headquarters. They all collapsed into seats in the saloon.

"How did it go?" Makino asked.

"Well that was completely pointless," Masumi said, groaning.

"What happened?"

"Well, let's see, me and Natsuki had a run in with Ryuuwon and then we all had a fight with the Questers for nothing. The Precious wasn't even there."

"We think it's been destroyed," Sakura added. She held out the broken pieces of the Mists of Time and Makino took them.

"I'll get these checked out," he replied. He looked at all of them. "Why don't you guys go and get some rest."

"That sounds like a plan," Akashi agreed and one by one they left the room.

Masumi was about to leave when he turned around to see Natsuki standing in the middle of the room. He went over to her.

"Natsuki, what's wrong?"

"Natsuki was really worried," she said, her hands fidgeting.

"Worried about what?"

"Natsuki was worried when Masumi fought Ryuuwon by himself."

"Is that it? You shouldn't have been worried."

"But Natsuki was!" She was beginning to get quite upset, tears forming in her eyes.

"Natsuki." Masumi touched her shoulder.

"Natsuki was scared. Really scared that Natsuki wouldn't see Masumi again." She was crying now. "Because Natsuki wouldn't have had to chance to tell Masumi that she loves him."

"What?" Masumi was surprised, though he began to wonder if this was the right time for him to tell her that he loved her too.

"Natsuki loves Masumi," she said again, "a lot."

Masumi smiled. This was the right time. "Masumi loves Natsuki too," he said, copying her by referring to himself in the third person.

"Really?" This had startled Natsuki so much that she stopped crying.

"Really." Masumi reaffirmed this by leaning in and kissing her lips. She responded by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Masumi loves Natsuki," she said once they had broken apart.

"A lot," Masumi added, resting his head against hers, both of them smiling.

Just outside the door to the saloon, four Boukengers and Makino were all smiling.

"I see this mission wasn't a complete waste," Sakura said, as they watched their comrades.

* * *

A/N: After over a year, this story is finally completed!

It's not as good as I would have liked, since I couldn't remember the direction in which this story was supposed to go, but at least I managed to complete it.


End file.
